Songfic Nation
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Collection of HHR songfics. Involving breakups shakeups and makeups sometimes get togethers or just plain randomness having to do with old Voldiekins
1. Chapter 1: I have loved you all along

Here's the first story for Songfic Nation my collection of songfics.

To those who read The Violet Rose: I'm sorry I still haven't finished the 3rd chapter! Its almost complete!

And once again I have to thank ARS my beta for being paitent with my messy handwriting and my AP Euro teacher for giving not enough notes.

Oh! Draco's goo for this fic just b/c . . . . well you'll see at they end why.

This is to Nickelback's "Far Away"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!

I Have Loved You All Along: Their eyes met across the dance floor and in that moment they knew they had loved each other all along.

* * *

She sat watching the people on the giant dance floor that the Weasley's had created for Bill and Fleur's wedding. A small smile stole onto her face to see the man she loved dancing with his love. She knew her fate. She would marry the other one. That was, of course, assuming she survived the war.

"Hermione?" asked a voice

She looked up into the face of the "other one."

"Yes Ronald?" she replied already knowing what he would ask.

"Would you dance with me?"

"Sure, Ron. I'd love to."

They stepped out onto the fllor just as the song "Far Away" by Nickelback began to play. Her eyes instantly locked with her love's. There was something that looked like hurt in them. Unknowingly she began mouthing the words to the song.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's_

_Just one left_

Although she smiled at Ron, her brown eyes never left her love's.

_'Cause you know_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away _

_for far too long_

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see_

_you anymore _

Hermione realized what she had been doing and stopped. Now it was her loves turn to mouith the words.

_On my knees I'll _

_Ask last chance_

_For one last dance_

_'Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but_

_I won't give up_

_'Cause you know _

_you know, you know_

She could hear Ron blathering on about something involving Pink sheep.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away _

_for far too long_

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see_

_you anymore _

"Hermione?Hermione!"

"What Ron?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes.Yes, of course. You want to raise pink sheep."

Then she noticed that her love had stepped away from his partner. She took a step back from Ron.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Ron. I can't do it. I can't settle."

"What?"

Bit she wasn't listening. She was walking away, towards her love.

_So far away (far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away (far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

Her pace increased until she was running, with her sapphire blue robes flaring out behind her.

_That I wanted_

_I wanted you to say_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

As they met he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_for being far away_

_for far too long_

As he let her down their lips met in a brief kiss.

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving_

_You anymore_

_Hold onto me _

_Never let me go_

"I love you, Harry." she said

"I love you, Hermione." he said

"I need a barf bag." said Draco Malfoy

* * *

And now you see why Draco had to be good. R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hate me

Okay so this one's ... different. It doesn't have a real ending. But as I listened to Blue October's "Hate Me" this is what I saw. Its somewhat similar to The Smartest Mistake but only in one way.

Sorry I'm almost done with the next chappie of The Violet Rose but I've been so busy with swim and midterms that I haven't had the time!

Hate Me

* * *

Twenty-one year-old Hermione Granger sat at the desk in her study trying to write a letter to her ex-best friend Ron Weasley.

_I have to block out thoughts of you _

_so I don't lose my head_

_They crawl in like a cockroarch_

_leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape to remind_

_me that I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make_

_a porno feel like home_

It was difficult for her to think of him but this-- this was something that she had to do. She had to apologize for what she had done.

_There's a burning in my pride_

_a nervous bleeding in my brain_

_An ounce of peace is all I want_

_for you will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that _

_you love me just to put it in my face_

_And will you never try to reach_

_me it was I who wanted space_

He had loved her so much and she had killed him, in a manner of speaking. She wanted their friendship back, but he hated her.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things_

_I didn't do for you_

* * *

Twenty year-old Harry Potter sat on his unmade bed looking at a picture of his ex-best friend Hermione Granger. She had tried to help him but he wouldn't let her.

_I'm sober now for three whole months_

_Its one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that always tore us apart_

_Is one thing I won't touch again_

_In a sick way I wanna thank you for holding my head up late at night _

_While I was busy waging wars _

_on myself you were trying to stop the fight_

She had been with his best friend and he had stolen her. But he needed her more she was his rock, his sanity,. . . . .his home.

_You never doubted my warped _

_opinions on thins like suicide and hate_

_You made me compliment myself wehen _

_it was way too hard to take_

_So I'll drive so fucking far away_

_that I'll never cross your mind _

_And do whatever it takes in your _

_heart to leave me behind_

He threw the picture into his trunk along with the rest of the things and then closed it.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things_

_I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways _

_yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see _

_whats good for you_

* * *

Harry pulled into a familiar driveway. After parking he walked up the front steps and opened the front door. Immediately, he found himself staring into a pair of cold, brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused

" I should be asing you that." said the voice the eyes belonged to," After all, this is my house."

". . . Oh. I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I'll leave."

" Don't bother. You're already here."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was on the bacony sending Connery out. I saw you pull into the driveway."

"Where were you sending Connery?"

"No where that concerns you."

" Hermione! I never meant for what happened to happen! It was an accident!"

"That doesn't matter Harry. It happened. While I was with Ron. Goodnight!"

" 'Night."

* * *

(After breakfast the next morning. . . . . )

"Bye." he said.

"Yeah."

Harry walked out the door and started down the steps.

"Mommy!"

He turned back for a moment to see a young girl toddling towards Hermione. Then he headed for his car.

_And with a sad heart I _

_say bye to you and wave_

_Kicking shadows on the street_

_for every mistake that I have made_

"He has hair like mine mum!"

"Yes he does LJ."

"Who is he?"

"He's -a. . . very. . .old friend of mine."

"Oh."

Harry's walking slowed.

_And like a baby boy I_

_never was a man_

_Until I saw you blue eys cry_

_and I held your face in my hand_

_And then I fell down _

_yelling make it go away_

He stopped and fell to his knees, crying.

"Mommy! He's crying! Why come?"

"I-I don't know."

_Just make her smile come back_

_and shine just like it used to be_

Hermione took a few steps towards him. As she did so his mind wandered back in time.

_And then she whispered_

_"How can you do this to me?"_

He heard her voice yelling at him, her sobbing and asking ow he could do that to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, jolting him.

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things_

_I didn't do for you_

"Harry?"

"I'm so sorry." he sobbed, "You told me and I did nothing. I finally see why you hate me."

"I've never hated you. I hated what you did."

_Hate me in ways _

_yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see _

_whats good for you_

"But Hermione, I was a dick. I left you with a child!"

"Yes but Harry you were frightened. Its understandable."

"You had my daughter. And I left you in the cold."

"I've never been in the cold. I've always had the house. I have a job, money, food. I've never been in the cold."

"I am sorry, Hermione. I am really truly sorry."

* * *

See what I mean about the ending? There isn't really one. 


	3. Chapter 3: Toolate

This came from the song by Jojo.

**

* * *

**

It was a few days after the final battle and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Draco (who had turned good and spied for the Light side) were in a large private room in St. Mungo's hospital recuperating. Currently, the boys were sleeping (Draco), reading (Harry), and eating (Ron). The girls were huddled over in a corner, whispering. Of the boys Harry was the only one who was wondering what the girls were doing. He was nearly positive that this little pow-wow had to do with the question Ron had asked Hermione the previous day.

_Flashback_

Everyone was sitting on the beds, and Hermione was helping harry with some N.E.W.T Potions work when Ron came over.

"NO, Harry! Wormwood and belladonna extract casue explosions! It's wormwood and spine of lionfish that soothes coughs." she said

"Oh. Thanks Hermione. Hey Ron."

Hermione looked up.

"Hi Ron."

"Hey. Ummmmm. . . Hermione can I talk to you . . . . alone?"

"I'm busy helping harry right now. Can you just tell both of us?"

"I wanted to know if you'd marry me?"

The whole room fell silent. After exchanging looks with Ginny and Luna she asked him if she could give him her answer tomorrow.

"Yeah."

_End Flashback_

'Ever since then the three of them had been cooped up in that corner.' he thought.

Soon it would be time for her to give him an answer, Harry knew it would be yes. Over the top of his book he saw Ron get up off his bed. Harry grabbed the apple off his bedside table and threw it at Draco.

"OOF! What the heck Potter?"

Harry nudged his head toward Ron and Hermione who had met in the middle of the room.

"So?" he asked

"After thinking about it. And discussing it with Ginny and Luna, I've made my decision. Girls."

Ginny and Luna came up behind her as Harry and Draco gave each other looks.

(_Hermione_, **Ginny**, Luna)

_Come with me, _

_stay the night_

_You say the words and _

_Boy it don't feel right_

_What do ya expect me say _

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_You take my hand and _

_you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging_

_dont fool me_

_Because to you its just a game_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_So let me on down _

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_**And you know its just too little too late**_

_**A little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**Boy you know all the right things to say**_

**(You know its juts too little too late)**

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real it doesn't matter anyway**_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but_

_it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_Go find someone else_

_In letting you go _

_I'm loving myself_

_You gotta problem_

_But don't come asking me for help_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_**Cause ya know **_

_**Its just too little too late**_

_**A little too wrong**_

_**And i can't wait**_

_**Boy you know all the right things to say**_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real it doesn't matter anyway**_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_I can love with all of my heart, baby_

_I know I have so much to give_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_With a player like you _

_I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live_

_Ohhh. . . .mmm nooo_

_Its just too little too late_

_Yeaahhh. . . . . ._

_**Its just too little too late**_

_**A little too worng**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**Boy you know all the right things to say**_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real it doesn't matter anyway**_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_**You know its just too little to late**_

_**You know its just too little too late**_

_**Its just too little too late**_

_**A little too worng**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**Boy you know all the right things to say**_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real it doesn't matter anyway**_

**(You know its just too little too late)**

"Are you saying no?" he asked

"Yes Ronald, I'm saying no. I can't marry you."

"Why?"

"Because Ron! I've been right here for a long time and its taken you ten years to notice me- scratch that, It took you four years to notice I was a girl and another six to notice that I'm right in front of you. Guess what, someone else noticed a long time ago!"

"Who? _Vicky?_"

"Not only Viktor, Ron! You were just too blind to notice it!. . . . as was I."

Her eyes darted from Ron to harry so quickly that no one except for Harry noticed.

"Who is it Hermione?"

"Figure it out on your own Ron! I'm not helping you this time."

That night. . . . . . . .

"'Mi? are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Who told you?"

"Ginny."

"I have another thing that no one knows."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

**EPILOUGE**

Ron never did figure it out who it was that noticed Hermione until 6 months later when he recieved a wedding invitiation.

_Your presence is requested by_

_Mr. and Mrs. Edward Granger_

_at the wedding of their daughter_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_to _

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_On Saturday the twenty-fifth of December, 2001_

* * *

Thats that one! R&R. If you haven't checked out my story the Violet Rose go read it and if you are one of my readers sorry about the long update 


End file.
